Respite
by EroPrincess
Summary: Consumed with his never-ending rage for Raiden, Liu Kang's sole focus is to give the deity what he deserves. Kitana, however, has plans to take her Emperor's mind off of the Thunder God. [Dark Emperor Liu Kang & Dark Empress Kitana] [11/11/18: Updated & Complete]


res·pite

/ˈrespət, rēˈspīt/ - _noun_

\- A brief interval of rest or relief.

\- [legal] A reprieve, especially from a sentence of death.

* * *

This plot-bunny has been looming in my mind for over a year. I didn't know how to approach it, which is why I never bothered writing it. So I combed through many sites to see if anyone had written sexy fictions featuring the Dark Emperor and Empress of the Netherrealm. Short answer, no.

Fictions of the Royal Pairing are few and far in between, and most fans have written Dark Emperor Liu Kang as either an abusive prick who uses his girlfriend as his personal punching bag, a neglectful lover, or both. So, dissatisfied with what I found, I decided to take matters into my own hands.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own _Mortal Kombat_ nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Netherrealm Studios, the WB and Ed Boon and 'em. I don't work for those companies or people; I write for fun.

 **Warnings** : This is rated- **T**. It contains **sexual flirtation** , but no actual sex. The **other** version includes things I'm not going to bother mentioning. Wanna read the unedited/explicit version? Visit one of the links in my bio.

I don't have a beta-reader, so forgive any grammatical errors you may find. I'm writing & editing this solo-dolo!

 **Fanfiction Inspiration** : FloweryNamesLover's fic _Mortal Kombat: Desperation._ Specifically, Chapter 21. And KitanavsMileena's fic _Punishment and Reward_.

 **Music Inspiration** : Beyoncé's "Crazy in Love ( _50 Shades of Grey_ Remix)"

Kneel before the Dark Emperor and Empress of the Netherrealm! Happy Halloween #TeamNecroflixAndChill!

* * *

The Dark Empress gazed out the window of the Throne Room in the Netherrealm Royal Palace with downcast eyes and a forlorn sigh. She longingly observed her Emperor training in the middle of the stone courtyard with lava lakes, creeks, and rock formations surrounding the area. He was decked out in his dark armor. The large, steel emblem of a skull embedded in his chest plate; an emblem that signified he was the ruler of Hell. Her pale fingers briefly touched the pointed ends of her black, steel crown planted atop her glossy bodysuit, also signifying she ruled the realm of damnation alongside him.

Her amber eyes continued to observe as the pyromancer obliterated many demons and Earthrealm's fallen souls effortlessly thanks to the martial arts he learned from his former master Bo'Rai Cho.

Sighing wistfully at the scene down below, the fan-wielder was cognizant why her lover was training so intensely. A few weeks ago, Earthrealm's incompetent protector and inept deity, Raiden visited their Palace and threatened the revenants with "fates worse than death" as he tossed Shinnok's still-living, decapitated head at their feet before teleporting away. Confusion was etched on the majestic couple's faces as they watched the fallen Elder God move his lips as he vainly tried to speak. However, the once-menacing being appeared utterly pitiful.

The bafflement displayed on their countenances was quickly replaced with anger at the Thunder God for daring to intrude their home—no thanks _to_ him. He actually had the audacity to threaten all their lives—which ended because _of_ him! The Earthrealm Champion took Raiden's threat the hardest out of them all.

Was it bad enough Liu Kang was murdered in cold-blood by the deity he admired and looked up to like the father he never had? All because the former Shaolin wanted to protect the realm he was once wholly devoted to? A realm he saved _twice_ in Mortal Kombat and eventually was killed for it! Now that same deity threatened the lives of him, his beloved, his best friend, and comrades for wanting to exact justice on the realm that caused all their demises?

The Dark Emperor balled his hands into fists at his sides and began shaking with fury. Shinnok's head made another noise as his lips moved in an attempt to speak again. Liu Kang unleashed his rage and contempt for Raiden onto Shinnok. He lifted his foot and mercilessly stomped the fallen Elder God's head into a paste of blood and gore underneath his shoe.

While Kitana shared the same animosity towards Raiden, she worried about her lover. Day and night he trained rigorously, sharpening his martial arts skills and perfecting his form to face his former mentor in kombat one final time. Liu Kang's wrath towards Raiden has nearly consumed him, but the fan-wielder understood he dearly wanted to protect those closest to him, the few friends he has left in this hellish realm. And she knew the former Shaolin was determined to do it at all costs, no matter what.

Weeks of witnessing her beloved like this caused the Dark Empress immense pain as well. It hurt her deeply to see him hurt; so much so, her teeth clenched and her lips turned downwards in agony. An infuriated frown creased the royal kunoichi's forehead as she gripped the windowsill until her long, clawed fingernails scratched against the ornate gold that decorated it. The Edenian was determined that together she and Liu Kang _will_ strike down Raiden for good. Her sharpened blades combined with his flaming fists will ultimately kill the bastard who callously ended the Mortal Kombat Champion's life. She'll see to it.

Kitana's brows creased some more when she watched three times as many demons and fallen Earthrealm souls emerge from behind rock formations in the courtyard to challenge their ruler. The bloodthirsty group came from all sides, sprinting towards Liu Kang in an attempt to bombard him. Some armed with an array of attack weapons, others bearing saliva-coated fangs and feral claws aimed at the Champion ready to strike.

Tilting her head to the side, the assassin's eyes never left her lover's sparring session as more kombatants joined the group. _Skill matters_ , _not numbers_ , she told herself as a smirk adorned her lips. _One_ - _thousand times zero is still zero_. She anticipated what was to come next.

Even faced with seemingly innumerable entities aiming for his head, the flame fist warrior remained unruffled and composed as ever. He closed his eyes and stood still, placed his palms together in front of him, and took a deep breath.

Before any of the mindless creatures could touch him, Liu Kang gathered his chi and let it cloak his body. He outstretched his arms and leaned back, tilting his head to the clouded orange sky. Releasing a loud cry into the atmosphere, the energy surrounding the pyromancer's body manifested into flames and a tall fire dragon was forged from the battle cry. The towering, roaring beast stood on its hind legs and released a stream of flames hotter than the oceans of lava that surround the Netherrealm and promptly incinerated his all foes effortlessly.

A genuine smile, the first one in a long time, curved the royal kunoichi's lips behind her mask as Kitana watched her lover scorch such insignificant vermin into nothing more than charred piles of burning flesh and innards around him. The fan-wielder could never deny admiring Liu Kang's kombat prowess no matter how many times she's witnessed him in action. His indefatigable strength is one of the many reasons she fell for him.

Each opponent the Earthrealm Champion's ever faced, he faced them with fearlessness and always bested them—including her—once upon a _long_ time ago.

Lieutenant-Commander Kung Lao is the Dark Emperor's sparring partner and right-hand man. However, she and Liu Kang have noticed the teleporter has distanced himself from his fellow revenants. The razor hat-wielder preferred to spend his time traveling the expanse of the Netherrealm alone to meditate, so he says.

Kitana suspected Kung Lao wanted to seek redemption for the crimes he committed while under Quan Chi's control since the necromancer's death at the hands of Hanzo Hasashi. After voicing her assumptions to Liu Kang, she discovered he believed this to be true as well.

They needed their Lieutenant-Commander now more than ever to consolidate their forces to kombat Raiden and his Forces of Light. Neither she nor the pyromancer had confronted the lonesome kombatant about their presumptions. Nevertheless, when the time comes, both Netherrealm rulers will have to speak with Kung Lao about their concerns and find out which side he's on—theirs?—or if he's intending to act independently. Kitana hoped it's the former because she wouldn't want Liu Kang to order the Oni to capture his trusted right-hand man and lock him in the Prison of Souls for his betrayal until he's sentenced to death at the Festival of Torture. The former Shaolin will never admit it, but the Edenian knew her lover couldn't withstand another loss of someone he holds close. Liu Kang was assassinated by his mentor and father-figure. He shouldn't have to lose his best friend, too.

Concerning losses, the fan-wielder thought about her best friend, Jade. Kitana's lips curved down in a grimace as she remembered how she was held in an ironclad grip by Scorpion and forced to watch that repugnant sorcerer Quan Chi torture, then murder her sister in cold blood. Jade was the only revenant who wasn't corrupted by the necromancer's dark magic. The Emerald Assassin fought against the sorcerer's influence and paid for her insubordination with her life. Jade's death guaranteed Kitana's loyalty to Quan Chi.

The only other person in the Netherrealm the fan-wielder held dear besides her beloved is her second-in-command, her mother, Sindel. The former Queen of Edenia was currently on a reconnaissance mission with Nightwolf and Enenra in Earthrealm to gather information about the Forces of Light's next plan of attack, and to see if they could free D'Vorah from captivity.

Instinctively, the Dark Empress' hand reached for her hip and clutched the pink, retractable bojutsu staff secured there. It was one of only two mementos she had of Jade to mourn her best friend's death. The staff and triple-bladed glaive which Kitana kept hidden in the bedchambers she shared with her Emperor.

Now no longer under Quan Chi's control she, Liu Kang, and the other revenants were free to act accordingly. Kitana vowed Takeda Takahashi will become her first victim once she and her allies conquered Earthrealm. She will order the Stryker and Kabal to pin the former specter down and make him watch as she used the sharpened blades of her war fans to torment the young Shirai Ryu until he relished in the taste of death. Let Scorpion see how much he enjoys being restrained against his will and forced to watch someone he loves die at the hands of a madwoman!

Takeda _will_ pay for the crime Hanzo committed in assisting the ending her best friend's life while in the Netherrealm. And after Kitana has murdered the Shirai Ryu apprentice, she will kill the former hell-spawn, too. The royal kunoichi promised she's going to use Jade's weapons to avenge her fallen childhood friend. Hanzo doesn't deserve a second chance at life when he supported her sister's demise! And to make matters worse? Hanzo now works for the same deity who's also responsible for _their_ deaths!

A deeper scowl sharpened the assassin's features as her mind focused on the Thunder God and her anxiety for Liu Kang returned. The flame fist warrior's hatred for Raiden was clouding him. If she didn't intervene soon, she feared he would become unfocused and risk putting their plans of subjugating Earthrealm in jeopardy due to his ire. The revenants needed their Emperor to be even-tempered and rational to see their plans into fruition by leading their forces to victory.

With this thought in mind, Kitana exited the Throne Room; her high-heeled strut leading her to the courtyard. It's been a long time since she sparred with her lover.

* * *

After his chi returned to normal, Liu Kang scratched his nose with his thumb while his bright orbs looked down at the charred corpses he just burned to death in the courtyard. He released a bored sigh and rolled his eyes. None of his foes proved to be worthy adversaries for his training. "They will not be remembered," the pyromancer spoke with a slight shake of his head. As the former Champion of Earthrealm, Liu Kang desired someone stronger to kombat with; someone whose kombat prowess will help increase his own as he prepared to face the deranged Thunder God in their inevitable, upcoming battle one final time.

" _Bèn dàn_ , Kung Lao!" The flame fist warrior muttered under his breath, his voice taking on a melancholy tone as he worried about his brother. "Where _are_ you?"

Just as he was about to make way for the Royal Palace, the Dark Emperor sensed another's presence standing a few feet behind him. He felt the vibrations in the hot, dry, sulfuric air change and knew a projectile was aiming in his direction.

Without turning around to discover the identity of his newest foe, the former Shaolin outstretched his right arm and used his spiked, steel gauntlets to deflect the weapon.

"You are going to have to be more subtle in your attack if you expect to catch me off-guard, Kitana. I recognized your chi _easily_." Liu Kang smirked as he looked down at the bladed war fan laying next to his shoes. Turning around to face his Empress, his opaque eyes widened when he realized she wasn't standing behind him.

Feeling more vibration changes in the air, he turned around just in time to lift his arms over his chest. The spiked gauntlets the pyromancer wore on his forearms once again blocked his lover's attack.

The high heel of Kitana's boot was caught in between the spikes of Liu Kang's armor. She balanced most of her weight on Jade's bo-staff, using it to propel her kick forward. "Impressive as always, Liu Kang." She complimented him with a smirk of her own as he released her boot so she could lower her leg to the ground.

Retracting the bo-staff and securing it on her waist, the Edenian summoned both of her war fans in her hands and exclaimed, "But not as impressive as this!" The assassin closed her fans, making them look like daggers. Springing into the air and straddling his waist, she fastened her ankles behind his back. Her arms locked around his neck, the blades of her fans just grazing against his ashen skin to slice his neck. "Your circumstances are dire!"

Again, sensing how his beloved was going to strike, the former Champion was already prepared to counter her attack. He relied on his arms' strength to push Kitana's arms away from him. She cartwheeled off him and into the air, eventually landing gracefully on her feet.

Liu Kang's smirk widened as he decided to tease her a bit. "Shall we test your skills?" He lifted his brow and asked her as he stood in a Jun Fan fighting stance, moving his shoulders from side-to-side, lightly balancing his body on his toes, and his hands balled into fists.

"Perhaps it is yours that need scrutiny," Kitana retorted as she too, readied her body in a Ba Gua fighting stance. Her left arm was extended out and her right arm hovering over her chest. Her left leg stretched forward, while her right leg remained behind her, keeping her posture balanced.

Charging his chi in his palms, Liu Kang's hands warmed as his energy materialized into flames. His countenance softened as he told her, "Let us both become stronger."

The moment he made that statement, the flame fist warrior launched two dragon-shaped fireballs at the royal kunoichi. The fan-wielder jumped and extended her arms outward. Her weapons materialized into her hands again and she opened them, using the fans to temporarily float to avoid the pyromancer's projectiles.

The instant her boots touched the heated ground of the courtyard, the Dark Emperor jumped and extended his right leg, performing his famous Flying Kick; the same move he used to defeat Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat over two decades ago.

Shielding herself from the attack by crossing her arms over her face, Kitana's body was pushed back from the intensity of Liu Kang's attack. "Ugh," the Edenian groaned and frowned when the sheer power of his move forced her to drop her fans.

Determined not to be outdone, the Empress ignored the throbbing pain in her arms and jumped in the air again. She turned her back to her sparring partner while in a sitting position, readying her next move. She gathered air from around her and used the force of the wind to launch her body forward towards the former Shaolin.

" _Hiyah_!" Kitana yelled as her body moved at rapid speed. She arched her back and protruded her rear outward. Her body came close to hitting Liu Kang until she felt his palms warm the leather covering her backside.

The royal kunoichi's amber eyes widened in surprise and her pale cheeks brightened red from his touch. Kitana looked over her shoulder and into the smirking face of her Emperor as he held her buttocks in his hands, catching her body in midair.

"You are not focused," the flame fist warrior told her with a haughty grin stretching his lips.

Anger boiled inside her at her lover's audacity and her own failure to successfully hit him. "How dare you!" She elbowed him in the forehead, the only place on his body that wasn't protected by leather and steel armor.

" _Ahh_!" Staggering back from the sharp, pulsating pain, Liu Kang cradled his head in an attempt to soothe the ache, thus releasing his Empress from his grasp.

She listened to his anguished cry with satisfaction and bellowed in a condescending tone, "The price of hindering me!" Turning around and facing him again, Kitana thrust her right fist forward in a punch, but her beloved quickly recovered and caught it in his palm.

"Think again." He commented, that supercilious grin of his returning.

The fan-wielder repeated her motions and thrust her left fist at him; "My fury is unrelenting!"

The pyromancer caught that punch, too.

Locking her eyes with his, they both grinned at each other, although hers was hidden behind her mask, enjoying their training.

Kitana lifted her right knee hoping another one of her attacks would connect. However, as expected, Liu Kang deflected it by raising his right knee as well.

"I'm simply too fast." He told her, his voice dark and husky, and full of arrogance.

"And I told you not to underestimate me, Liu Kang." She replied back with a self-assured tone deepening her voice as well.

Smirking as he eyed his lover, he consoled her. "Never."

Slowly, simultaneously, they both let each other go and composed themselves. Kitana summoned her fans in her hands again and they de-materialized into specks of light blue. Liu Kang rotated his shoulders and neck, loosening his muscles after their warm-up.

Closing the space between them, the flame fist warrior walked towards his Empress and expressed his surprise at seeing her. "Your presence is unexpected, but welcomed. What brings you here, Kitana?"

"There's something awry and I need to speak with you about it, Liu Kang." The Edenian's tone now becoming serious. "It is of great importance."

His opaque orbs widened in shock and his visage immediately became worried. Grasping her hand in his, Liu Kang asked, "What is wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

Shaking her head, Kitana enclosed her fingers around his hand and told him, "It is a matter we need to address privately. Not out in the open." She looked around the courtyard at the charred bodies of the creatures who dared to harm her beloved. What did they expect from a Champion kombatant? They all got what they deserved. "Come with me to the Throne Room and we'll discuss it there."

"As you wish," the Dark Emperor agreed.

* * *

Together they silently walked side-by-side through the expansive corridor along the velvet red carpet that led to the entrance of the Throne Room. On their journey to their destination, the majestic couple was greeted by a young, energetic female demon servant who kneeled respectfully before the two of them.

"Emperor. Empress. It is an honor you have graced—" Her words were silenced the moment Kitana's fan sliced vertically through the servant's head, cutting it in half. The two pieces of her head hung loosely and before the demon's body could fall, Liu Kang's fireball reduced her corpse into mere ashes.

"I do not tolerate distractions," Kitana spoke monotonously. The fiend should've recognized her place once she saw her Emperor and Empress in a rush. Neither of them took too kindly at being interrupted on their way to their destination, especially concerning important matters.

Liu Kang cursed the useless apparition, " _Wúyòng_."

Observing the cruel murder of the young female monster, the other demons and fallen souls from Earthrealm hurried out of the majestic couple's way in search for something to do.

A pair of best friends also witnessed the death of the demon, their trusted bodyguards, Kabal and Stryker. Both revenants stood in front of the doors of the Throne Room, laughing at the beast's demise as Kitana and Liu Kang approached them. The little idiot should've known better.

"Empress," Kabal bowed first.

Stryker bowed afterward. "Emperor,"

Both guards stood to their full height and after receiving a nod of acknowledgment from the duo, Kitana gave out her orders.

"I must convene with Liu Kang in the Throne Room concerning urgent matters. Do not allow anyone past these doors, no matter who it may be. _No exceptions_!" The assassin's amber eyes hardened at her guards and they both nodded in understanding.

"We cannot take any more chances after _Raiden's_ ," she spat the name of the Thunder God, her demeanor turning sour at the mere mention of him, "threat."

She finished just as Kabal replied with, "Yes, Empress. Stryker and I will do as requested."

The latter opened one of the opulent doors to the Throne Room, allowing their leaders entry before closing it. The former cops inspected their weapons, Kabal eyeing the edges of his hook swords to make sure the blades were sharpened, and Stryker reloading the magazine to his pistol. Both were ready for anyone daring to defy the noble couple's orders.

* * *

"Kitana, _bǎo bǎo_ , tell me what is the matter?" Liu Kang asked his lover as he grasped both of her hands in his.

Staring at his chiseled face, Kitana always adored listening to him refer to her as his darling in his native language. However, she was thankful the mask she wore concealed the smirk curving her lips. His urgent tone humored her, but soon neither of them will have time for laughter once he discovers what she has in store for him.

The assassin remained silent while taking her time to peruse his dark, handsome features. Even though his skin is ashen with yellow cracks marring all over his body, thanks to Quan Chi's necromancy, the Edenian still felt her beloved to be just as attractive as the day they met on Shang Tsung's island so many years ago. His chiseled jawline and high cheekbones accentuated his thin lips and broad nose. One of her long, clawed fingernails softly traced over his face, coming to a stop at his lips. However, Kitana especially adored his imperious nature. Liu Kang's ability to command the attention of everyone around him and take charge is a trait she found endearing. But tonight, she's in control. He just doesn't know it, yet.

The former Champion's bright opaque eyes stared down at her with intensity as he patiently waited for her reply.

Kitana's lids hooded over her gaze as she gradually lowered her mask. The steel covering her mouth inched past her lips one-by-one like the teeth of a zipper.

Before Liu Kang could question her eccentric behavior, the fan-wielder cradled his jaw in her palm, her long nails lightly grazing along the strands of his silken hair. She closed her amber eyes and sealed her lips over his in a passionate kiss.

The Dark Emperor's eyes widened in confusion at his Empress' actions, but he quickly received her kiss with excitement. Closing his eyes and circling his arms around her waist, the pyromancer pulled his lover closer to him, opening and closing his lips against hers as he kissed her back with just as much ardor.

" _Mmm_ …" Kitana gently moaned as their mouths moved in sync to their own sensual rhythm. It's been far too long since the two of them were alone touching like this. The responsibilities the two of them share as rulers of the Netherrealm did not allow them to be as intimate as she wanted. She extended her tongue slightly to lick his lips once, twice, three times; tasting him and giving him a prequel to what she intends to do with her wet appendage later.

After giving little nibbles on her plump bottom lip, Liu Kang regrettably pulled away from his beloved's kiss and held tight to her waist. He pushed her back a bit, mentally smirking at the way her cheeks darkened against her faded skin. Her eyes were still closed and her beautiful mouth was parted; her still-moving lips forming a small 'o's.

As tempting as it was to indulge his Empress again, the former Shaolin had to find out what kindled the Edenian's behavior.

"Kitana," Liu Kang's usually deep voice took on an even darker timbre, making the Empress' toes curl in her boots. She blinked her eyes open, staring at him with mild curiosity.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked as he pushed her further way to distance themselves, still keeping his arms on her waist. "You are not acting like yourself."

Giving her Emperor a puzzled look while raising her brow at him, the royal kunoichi countered his question with one of her own. "Have you become so consumed with your fury towards the Thunder God that you cannot recognize an obvious seduction?" She summoned one of her fans into her right hand, opening it and moving it back and forth to give herself some air as she cooled off.

" _Ha_ , _ha_ , _ha_ , _ha_!"

It was rude to outright laugh at her lover, this Kitana knew, but she needed him to focus his vexation on her and not Raiden. She needed to provoke the flame fist warrior to get him riled up for what's to come.

Liu Kang's eyes bulged, then narrowed in anger as his ashen cheeks reddened in humiliation. _That's why Kitana summoned me to the Throne Room_? _For consummation_? _Has she gone mad_ , _too_?

"Kitana? You interrupted my training to bring me in here for lasciviousness?" He growled as he took a step towards the Edenian, balling his hands at his sides as his lips turned downward in a grimace. "Now is not the time for foolishn—"

The fan-wielder retaliated, "Correction, _Emperor_ ," emphasizing his title as she met his step mid-way. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. Not a sliver of fear coursed through her body as the determination to get what she wanted took precedence over any anger the flame fist warrior felt towards her at the moment.

"Now is a perfect time." The Dark Empress raised one foot off the floor and rapidly spun around on her other foot, creating a tornado of air surrounding her. " _Ventila TOHay_!" Kitana shouted as she launched her bounce back attack.

Liu Kang was immediately blown away as a powerful gust of wind lifted him off the floor and propelled him backward. He landed with a hard thud in his throne with an " _Oomph_!" sound coming from his lips.

Before he could react in time, the assassin stopped her attack and threw both of her closed fans at each side of his head. The weapons lodged in his throne like daggers near his ears. She promptly sprang in the air, manipulating the wind around her body to move forward until she landed in his lap. Her thighs touched against his in his seat, and she gripped both of her fans to keep herself in place.

Pure confusion contorted Liu Kang's features as he eyed his beloved up and down. He tried hard to fight it, but he felt the heat of her core through her leather attire and her body warm his lap as well.

"You _have_ gone mad, Kitana!" It was the only exclamation the former Champion could make as he was still speechless at her brazen actions. While the pyromancer knew he wasn't in any imminent danger, he still couldn't help feeling astounded by how far she's willing to go to see her seduction through. " _Biàntài_!" He swore at her perverted actions. "Now stop this madness!"

" _Liu Kang_ ," the fan-wielder husked his name, the notes in her voice lowering, almost pleading. "Your fellow revenants need you. _I_ need you." The Edenian softened her tone, desperately trying to convey the sincerity of her words to him. "Just… let it go… _Emperor_ …" She throatily emphasized his position as leader of Hell, but also letting him know it's okay to share his burdens with her and to allow himself to enjoy the pleasure of their intimacy right now.

"You have done so much for us all," Kitana began as she gave him featherlight kisses along his jawline. "You kept us together after Quan Chi's death; after that peasant, Hanzo Hasashi, selfishly ruined our chances at freedom. You inspired me and our comrades to subjugate the entire Netherrealm, letting all the native scum know the revenants are now in charge and demand respect. You give us hope that together we'll conquer Earthrealm and make everyone who inhabits it experience agony just like we did. We _will_ destroy the Forces of Light and finally eliminate that foolish Thunder God who leads them. They will all suffer our wrath, but for now," the Dark Empress stopped kissing her beloved to look him in his eyes again.

Liu Kang's eyes widened as he was stupefied into silence. He couldn't believe Kitana felt this way. Or rather, it was difficult for him to admit she's right and he has become so obsessed with Raiden that he neglected to notice she felt this way. From this point forward, that's going to change.

Letting go one of her fans to cradle his broad chin in the apex of her forefinger and thumb, she caressed the cracked skin of his jawline and repeated herself one more time. "Allow me to take care of you, my _Emperor_."

* * *

Their breathing and heartbeats slowed down as their bodies cooled. They held each other close, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Kitana's long, curved fingernail toyed with a lock of her Emperor's thick hair. Together they sat awkwardly in his throne with her back resting against the velvet cushion of his chair, with him nestled in between her thighs and their legs intertwined.

Liu Kang rested his head between Kitana's naked breasts, kissing and laving the space between her heavy curves. His hands smoothed over the leather covering her arms and the former Champion finally allowed himself to relax. He also allowed himself to be open and exposed for the first time in over two decades.

After witnessing the deaths of his best friend and beloved, and seeing the aftermath of Sindel's mind-controlled wrath, Liu Kang's heart began to fill with rage for both Raiden and Earthrealm. The elemental god still clung to the asinine idea that his amulet could predict the future, alerting the deity he could prevent Armageddon and their deaths.

The entire premise was ludicrous in the first place! And still, the pyromancer blindly followed Raiden, trusting his former mentor to make the right decisions that'll save Earthrealm and their lives in the end. Who could've known their biggest threat was the Thunder God himself?

The anal deity actually had the audacity to tell Liu Kang that he'll seek aid from Quan Chi and align Earthrealm with the Netherrealm. The flame fist warrior's suspicions were confirmed; Raiden had indeed gone mad. And the former Shaolin knew once the Thunder God journeyed to and returned from the realm of damnation, Earthrealm will still be in peril.

' _I now realize what we must do_.'

During the moment of mentally reflecting on the past, the Dark Emperor's eyes squeezed shut and his lips curved downwards in a grimace against Kitana's chest.

Those seven words replayed in his mind on an endless loop. Those seven words he's heard throughout the Mortal Kombat tournaments from Raiden time and again. Each time the elemental god spoke those words, Liu Kang's faith and trust in him dissipated. Those cursed words were always followed by tragedy.

' _We must allow Shao Kahn to merge the realms_.'

Just when the pyromancer believed Raiden couldn't become more insane, the White Lotus founder spewed a statement that guaranteed his home realm's demise as the Emperor stepped on Earthrealm soil through an Outworld portal.

Liu Kang was more than fed up with Raiden's insanity. The Champion of Mortal Kombat marched over to the Outworld brute ready to end the conqueror's life for good.

Unfortunately, his former mentor had other plans.

Raiden grabbed Liu Kang by his shoulder to prevent him from taking another step.

His anger finally doubled over. His grief for his fallen comrades, his brother, his lover, all who died assisting the Thunder God in defending Earthrealm, all who's deaths achieved nothing in the end, the deity was more than willing to cast their senseless sacrifices aside to allow Shao Kahn to illegally merge Outworld with Earthrealm!

Raiden still held on to the false hope the useless Elder Gods would intervene and defend the realm he chose to protect. Did he forget those same Elder Gods refused to intervene when Shao Kahn and his forces invaded Earthrealm after Liu Kang claimed victory in Mortal Kombat twice?

' _Enough of your madness_! _If you must die then so be it_!'

The former Shaolin charged his fists with flaming chi, ready to kill Raiden if it'll save Earthrealm. He heard Johnny's pleas for them to stop, but Liu Kang was more than prepared to risk it all to save his world. What happened next no one could predict and it proved how far the mentor he once admired had fallen.

In his sick quest to aid Shao Kahn's unifying their realms, Raiden also charged his palms with electricity and blasted his White Lotus pupil with several bolts of lightning. The electricity coalesced with Liu Kang's Dragon's Fire and burned him alive.

' _What didja_ ** _do_**?' Johnny's voice was frantic, looking back and forth from his friend and Earthrealm's protector.

This was the part of his past Liu Kang hated reliving the most. He'll never forget the way the electric bolts tore through his skin, singeing his flesh. How the burning feeling spread throughout his body, leaving him in intense pain, unimaginative pain as his skin wrinkled from the wounds, ultimately killing him.

The former Champion of Mortal Kombat has long since buried these memories, only keeping his hate for Raiden at the forefront. Tonight, however, they resurfaced, and he could do nothing to stop the images from flashing repeatedly in his mind.

His grip on Kitana's arms tightened as he clutched the dark navy leather covering them. The grimace deepened into a teeth-baring scowl the more he thought about his unfortunate demise.

Even without saying anything, Kitana knew her lover was thinking about the events that occurred twenty-three years ago. The events that changed their lives for the worst. At times the fan-wielder wondered if she and Jade hadn't followed Raiden would the two of them still be alive? Would she have been able to save the future had she avoided Liu Kang? Perhaps she would rule as the Queen of Edenia and her best friend serving as her trustworthy right-hand woman. Maybe Liu Kang would've succeeded the Thunder God and become promoted to Earthrealm's newest protector. But had she and Jade never followed Raiden, she never would've met her beloved. And looking back on everything they've been through together, the royal kunoichi knew she'd rather live in Hell with him than to rule Edenia without him.

Peppering soft butterfly kisses on his forehead, Kitana caressed his back, her fingers lightly trailing over the yellow cracks and the scratches she left there whilst in the throes of passion. This was her quiet way of consoling him, letting him know she'll always be here for him.

She heard him sigh and felt some of his tension release. Applying firm pressure on his back, assassin massaged his muscles, doing what she could to relax him and make him feel better.

"Kitana promise me," it was barely above a whisper, but the Edenian heard him loud and clear.

"Promise me we'll get back at everyone who has wronged us."

There was a quick pause before the royal kunoichi responded. She continued to massage his back, kneading his muscles to alleviate his tension, worries, and insecurities. Before she could answer his question, however, Liu Kang spoke.

"And I'm going to kill that damned Thunder God." The former Shaolin added, his voice taking on a low dangerous timbre. "He will pay for what he did to me."

Keeping one of her palms smoothing over the scratches and yellowed cracks marring his skin, Kitana's other palm traveled along his back and up to his neck. She cradled his neck, feeling his pulse increase as his emotions and thoughts fluctuated.

"We will get our deserved recompense from everyone for how we have all suffered throughout these years." Her mind momentarily switched to Scorpion forcing her to watch Jade die at the hands of Quan Chi, and her vexation for the Shirai Ryu ninja increased. She held true to her vow that she will force Hanzo to witness her torturing, then murdering Takeda Takahashi before she turned the sharpened blades of her war fans on the ponytailed shinobi. "Every one of us will be vindicated."

Lifting his head from between her breasts, Liu Kang's opaque eyes met Kitana's amber ones. "I know you plan to avenge Jade."

The look of surprise twisted the Edenian's face and her lips parted, astonished his clairvoyance alluded him to her plans to exact revenge for her fallen best friend. She kept her feelings concerning Jade's demise a secret, not wanting to risk another one of her loved ones falling victim to Quan Chi's evil.

Guilt slowly crept its way into her mind and Kitana's amber eyes were downcast. She should've trusted her beloved enough to tell him what happened on that awful day and how it affected her. The fan-wielder believed keeping quiet about the horrific event and keeping Jade's weapons as mementos would help her cope with her best friend's death.

It didn't.

The only thing that will extinguish the fire she felt for Hanzo Hasashi is to murder his apprentice, then him.

With eyes remained locked with her forlorn gaze, Liu Kang calmed her vexation and uncertainties. "Do not feel rueful for how you handled the situation. We all grieve and cope differently."

Planting another kiss on her chest, the pyromancer continued. "Do not blame yourself for what happened to her." While he wasn't privy to the specifics surrounding Jade's death, he knew Quan Chi killed her and Scorpion had something to do with it.

"I didn't do anything," she quietly replied. Kitana still refused to look at her beloved while finally, after so many years, confiding in him about that unfaithful day.

"I could've fought him off. Jade was my sister and I stood there restrained by Scorpion, watching while Quan Chi beat her until she was no longer recognizable.

"That cursed sorcerer manipulated her with his dark magic, and—" She was no longer massaging her lover; her hands on him had stilled. Closing her eyes to keep the hot tears from falling past her lids, the Dark Empress regained her composure and continued on.

"Jade rebuked Quan Chi as her master, he had no control over her despite reviving her as a revenant. She kept defying him, declaring she'll never serve him or the Netherrealm.

"Then Quan Chi ordered Scorpion to subdue me in spite of my pleas to spare Jade and kill me instead. That hell-spawn forced me to watch as the necromancer placed a dark spell on her, making her swallow his sword. Then he lifted her body and slammed it back down on the weapon, cutting her in half and—" This time the tears slid down her veiny cheeks in quick rivulets as she remembered once Scorpion let her go she ran to Jade's mutilated body, trying desperately to piece sliced halves into one whole again. Like her pathetic attempts would revive her dead sister.

"I picked up her bo-staff and held it, mourning her cruel demise. It was then Quan Chi gave me permission to keep her weapons if having them would make me feel better. The psychotic sorcerer only wanted me to have them so I'll be reminded about what happened to her. Then…" the assassin paused and eyed Liu Kang again, his stare unwavering as he listened to her relive that day.

"…Quan Chi threatened to kill Mother and you if I dared defied him."

The Dark Emperor eyes narrowed in anger and he knew where Kitana was going with this. The necromancer murdering Jade in front of Kitana, threatening the lives of him and Sindel guaranteed the fan-wielder's loyalty to the warlock, even without the royal kunoichi saying anything else.

Her sad eyes hardened as she once again vowed to exact her revenge on Scorpion. "Takeda will die; as will Hanzo. I will avenge my sister's death."

In a bizarre twist of irony, dying being resurrected in the Netherrealm destroyed her bond with Jade. Yet, it only strengthened her bond with Sindel and Liu Kang. She loved her mother and her beloved dearly, but the Edenian missed her best friend every day.

With the subject of best friends on her mind, Kitana thoughts wandered to their Lieutenant-Commander and she vocalized her worries to her Emperor.

"What about Kung Lao? It is possible he could hinder our plans to conquer Earthrealm."

Kung Lao. His best friend. His brother.

Liu Kang averted his gaze from the assassin while he pondered her question, seriously considering how he was going to approach the situation concerning the teleporter.

Sighing dejectedly at the idea of having to face his brother to finally face Raiden unnerved the flame fist warrior. The last thing Liu Kang wanted to do is fight Kung Lao, the only person besides Kitana that he holds close to his heart. However, the former Champion's vitriol towards the elemental god superseded his feelings for his best friend. Nevertheless, would he have the resolve to defeat the razor hat-wielder if the time comes?

Thinking his dilemma over some more, the Dark Emperor's face settled into a neutral expression, coming to a final decision about what he would do concerning his best friend.

"If Kung Lao intercedes with our plans, he will be eliminated."

Kitana nodded, agreeing with her lover's decision. "He will learn respect." Grabbing the pyromancer's face, she palmed his jaw and gave him a chaste kiss in support. "And together you and I will destroy the Thunder God once and for all."

Frowning at the assassin, the former Shaolin raised his head to protest, but she placed her finger on lips, keeping him silent.

"No, Liu Kang," she corrected him. "You and I both have every reason to take down Raiden. He ruined all our lives, led us all to our deaths and eventual subjugation."

" ** _He murdered me_**!" Liu Kang's opaque eyes widened, his voice rising and his ire for his former mentor showing. " ** _He stole everything from me_**!"

Again Kitana massaged her lover's back, not at all perturbed from his sudden outburst. She patiently waited for him to calm down and listen to reason.

"And that is why it is necessary for the two of us to combine our strength and take down Raiden together. Out of us all, the demented Thunder God hurt you the most." Reaching for his hand, the Dark Empress placed it over her left breast, allowing him to feel the beating of her heart; to feel the unyielding love she has for him.

Giving her heavy mound a gentle squeeze, Liu Kang continued to listen as Kitana convinced him to allow her to join him in his quest to kill the Protector of Earthrealm.

"You're hurting, and you've been hurting for a long time. And when you're in pain, I feel it too." She placed her hand on top of his, intertwining their fingers. "We are in this together, I told you this earlier. Let me help you, Liu Kang. That is why I am here. We will destroy the Thunder God, _together_."

Thinking what she said over, Liu Kang knew deep inside that Kitana is right. Despite his earlier promise stating he's going to change and not allow his vexation for Raiden to control his logic, in those few moments it did. Thankfully the flame fist warrior has his loving and devoted Empress supporting him in everything and offering her commiseration. And as much as it wounded his pride to admit it, the pyromancer knew Raiden was much stronger than him, and he needed her assistance in taking the god down for good.

Touching his forehead against hers, Liu Kang looked Kitana in her eyes and said, "Yes, _bǎo bǎo_ , we will kill Raiden; together."

They kissed, their lips melding against each another's signifying the love they have for one another, and promises of seeing their ambitions through.

* * *

It's been almost 19 years since I started writing fanfiction and to this day I **still** cannot **stand** writing kissing scenes! **Ugh**! And if anyone would've told me two years ago that I would write necrophilia smut, I would've told them to kiss my tail. Look at how I've grown and matured! (lol)

MKX has **great** dialogue and special moves that made my creative juices flow when I wrote this story! Writing Liu Kang and Kitana's flirt-fighting was my favorite part.

And before someone grills me about these two being "out-of-character", Liu Kang and Kitana are still corrupted from Quan Chi's magic. Their goal is to kill Raiden, the Forces of Light, and destroy the Elder Gods. I personally think Liu Kang's the most corrupted out of all the revenants due to his hatred for Raiden. And in my opinion that would also make him the most complex and dangerous of the revenants. So in my twisted imagination, it wouldn't surprise me that Liu Kang would still hold Kung Lao's friendship close to his heart, but also will not hesitate to stop Kung Lao at any means if he feels his best friend will defect from their group and possibly ruin his chance to seek revenge. I wrote a little character synopsis on my Tumblr about revenant Liu Kang that explores my feelings about him a little more.

Kitana will support her boyfriend in his quest to destroy the Forces of Light and the Elder Gods. But she'll also be mournful (pun intended) due to the loss of her best friend. Her dialogue with Jax is very telling. She admits she enjoys being a revenant because she's no longer a victim. With Kitana's twisted logic, I also believe she shares the same loving feelings for Sindel and is glad she's reunited with the Queen (no longer a victim of Shao Kahn's lies and Sindel's abandonment), despite it was her mother who killed her. I can also imagine Kitana relishing in tormenting and murdering people to alleviate her mind of Jade's disappearance (no longer a victim of grieving). It's understandable she'll aid Liu Kang as the Empress of the Netherrealm (no longer a victim of Quan Chi's control and subjugation). In my opinion, she's the most tragic of the revenants.

Despite their corruption from Quan Chi's magic, Liu Kang and Kitana's bond remains intact. So it's safe to assume their feelings for each other are strong even after death. I wanted to showcase that in this story.

It literally took me the entire month of October to write this. So if you read it, **please** tell me what you think. And Happy Halloween!

* * *

 **Update November 11** , **2018** : Mandarin swear words came from Wikipedia and Written Chinese. If something's off, blame them and not me. #TeamNoAccountability. If you read this, again please tell me what you think. I love reading reviews and it lets me know people are enjoying my work.


End file.
